La guerre est déclarée
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Après la séparation de Ron et Lavande, Hermione ne se gêne pas pour faire des remarques à cette dernière. Un jour, Lavande en a marre de se faire ‘casser’ par la meilleure amie de son ex et répand une rumeur qui va nuire à Hermione. Cette foisci, la guerr


**La guerre est déclarée**

_**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling._

_**Résumé : **Après la séparation de Ron et Lavande, Hermione ne se gêne pas pour faire des remarques à cette dernière. Un jour, Lavande en a marre de se faire 'casser' par la meilleure amie de son ex et répand une rumeur qui va nuire à Hermione. Cette fois-ci, la guerre est déclarée !_

_**Pairing : **HermionevsLavande** (pas un slash hein !)**,Hermione/Ron et Lavande/Ron (beurk…)_

_**Genre : **Two-Shot Humour_

_**Rating : **K+_

_Maintenant place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture._

… … …

« Hermione ? Hermione ? Ouhou Hermione ! Tu rêves ?

-Oh, désolée Ginny. J'étais dans mes pensées.

-J'ai vu ça. A quoi tu pensais ?

-A l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie…

-Qui correspond à ?

-Au jour où Ron m'a annoncé qu'il avait cassé avec la sangsue. (NDA : Alias Lavande :p)

-Oh, je comprends.

-Salut les filles !»

C'était Harry. Il était avec Ron qui semblait énervé.

« Salut les garçons. Ron, ça va ?

-Pourquoi ça irait pas p'tite sœur ?

-Euh… J'sais pas moi, mais t'as l'air renfrogné.

-Ca c'est parce qu'on a rencontré Lavande en revenant de l'entraînement. » expliqua Harry en souriant.

« Lavande ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Ron.

« Non… Enfin si. Juste que j'étais un idiot de l'avoir quitté.

-Qu'est ce que tu as lui as répondu ?

-Ben que je préférerais cent fois être célibataire que de vivre avec une ventouse pendue à mon cou. »

Hermione, Harry et Ginny éclatèrent. Ron parut soudain fier de lui et toute sa colère disparut.

« Bien dit ! » le félicita Hermione en riant.

« Hum, dis Mione. » commença Ron en rougissant.

« Oui Ron ?

-EstcequetuvoudraisalleràPré-au-Lardavecmoisamediprochain?

-Et en langage décodé ça donne ? » se moqua Ginny.

« Ca te regarde pas ! » s'énerva son frère.

« Ron, est ce que tu peux reposer ton question, mais cette fois-ci en parlant beaucoup moins vite ?

-Oui, euh Hermione. Est ce que tu voudrais aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi samedi prochain ?

-Oh mais bien sûr Ron !

-C'est vrai ?

-Non espèce de gnome ambulant, elle s'est forcée à le dire pour te faire plaisir. » lâcha sa sœur en esquissant un sourire narquois.

« Oui, Ron. Je serais très contente de venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard. » répondit Hermione sans tenir compte des paroles de sa meilleure amie et du fou-rire de Harry.

« C'est… Vraiment…

-Génial ? Irréaliste ? Incroyable ? Super ? » proposa Harry entre deux rires.

« Allez viens Ron, partons loin de ces deux idiots avant que je ne leur jette un sort ! » dit Hermione en prenant son ami par le bras.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et allaient descendre les escaliers quand ils croisèrent Lavande accompagnée de Parvati et Romilda Vane.

« Tiens, les cruches s'allient. » remarqua Hermione sous les ricanements de Ron.

« Nous sommes peut-être des cruches Granger, mais pas des rats de bibliothèque ! » répondit fièrement Lavande en faisait un clin d'œil à Ron.

Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa dangereusement sur la blonde mais Hermione intervint en baissant son bras, pas pour pointer la sienne mais pour lui envoyer un bon coup de poing sur le nez, ce qui déstabilisa Lavande et l'envoya sur le sol froid. Ron éclata de rire et Hermione avoua en souriant :

« Ca fait un moment que ça me démangeait. »

Puis elle partit, entraînant son meilleur ami par la main. Lavande les regarda partir, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues, essuya ces dernières et murmura :

« Je me vengerai Granger, foi de canon de Poudlard. » (NDA : Permettez-moi d'en douter ! Petit message à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra : Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour sortit avec une fille comme ça !)

Parvati et Romilda (NDA : D'ailleurs bonjour les filles ! C'était super avec vous au stade :p) l'aidèrent à se relever et les trois Gryffondor rentrèrent dans la salle commune, Lavande un mouchoir pressant son nez qui saignait. (NDA : Et toc :p) en voyant le nez en sang de Lavande, Ginny se dirigea vers l'ex petite amie de son frère et lui demanda comment elle s'était fait ça.

« C'est Hermione qui lui a pété le nez ! » avoua Romilda, sous les gloussements de Parvati et les regards noirs de Lavande.

« Et ben elle t'a pas raté ! » s'exclama Harry qui venait d'arriver.

« Je m'en fiche, je me vengerai ! » dit Lavande en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

« Allez viens Ginny, on va voir la boxeuse et son rouquin ! » plaisanta Harry, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la blonde encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Quand le meilleur ami et la sœur de son ex furent partis, Lavande monta dans son dortoir et demanda aux filles de ne pas la déranger. Elle voulait se venger d'Hermione et elle allait trouver ce qui fallait. Plus rien ne comptait à ce jour à part sa vengeance.

« Granger, tu vas regretter de m'avoir piqué mon Ron-Ron… »

… … … …

Coucou ! J'espère que ce début de fic vous a plu, la suite arrivera samedi prochain ! Laissez une tite review sivouplé ! Bisous. 

**Mione des Maraudeurs.**


End file.
